


32, Alternate Version

by Chrysanine



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanine/pseuds/Chrysanine
Summary: Trip's camera captures a little more than anyone bargained for. Includes Tucker/f. (06/29/2004)





	

  
Author's notes: This is the original version of '32' that I wrote.  
  
Inspired by Dark Ferret's fic '24" a Logan/Rogue fic. Thanks Judy and Mara for the info! Lol. Totally foofy fic.  
  
For anyone who doesn't know who Em is she was a character Jessica and I made up for the RR "It's Not Easy Being Green." She was Trip's girlfriend in that fic. I made her his wife in this one. Other than that, the two fics have nothing to do with one another.  


* * *

"Now that was a birthday party," Trip laughed as he sank down in a chair exhausted. The sound of his wife's humming caught his attention and he turned his head towards the bathroom. "Em?"

Em poked her head out of the bathroom, a toothbrush stuck in her mouth. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Have you seen my camera?"

She pushed her black hair off her face and, brown eyes twinkling merrily, she pointed to the bed.

"Oh good. I thought I lost it." He picked it up and inspected it for any damage. His parents had given it to him as a going away present when Enterprise launched. "So it was you who took it. Hope you got some good pictures while you were at it."

Her laughter, light and musical was his only answer. Curious, Trip pulled the memory chip out and loaded it onto his desk terminal.

1- Round 322 of 'Should we or shouldn't we investigate this new phenomenon?' Jon stands in front of his chair looking at T'Pol. She looks back with one eyebrow raised as if to say 'You have lost your mind.' Hoshi sits facing her station sort of hunched over her console as if trying hard to concentrate. There's a smile lifting the corners of her lips and an expression that says she'd burst out laughing if she could.

"She should have I did," Trip chuckled.

2-Malcolm sits in the Armory with his eyes closed. His head is tilted towards the ceiling as if asking the Great Armory Gods for inspiration. Or maybe he's asleep. Em stands behind him making bunny ears.

"So that's what he does in the Armory all day. I knew I was in the wrong line of work."

3-Porthos plays dead. His little paws sticks up in the air as T'Pol looks on perplexed.

"You'll never figure him out, T'Pol. He's just too damn complex."

4-Travis floats in the sweet spot waving at the camera from the ceiling.

5-Chef dances in the kitchen as he cooks.

6-Jon walks Porthos on E deck. A bag of cheese cubes dangles from his hands.

"He's got you wrapped around his little paws."

7-Hoshi and Phlox eat lunch together and laugh.

8-Em and a few others from the Armory have lunch in the mess hall. Em makes a kissy face at the camera as the others look on.

9-Hoshi look at Malcolm as he responds to her comments. T'Pol's bum sticks out as she looks in her viewfinder.

"Hmmm..."

"You had better not be admiring T'Pol's bum!" Em said from the bathroom.

"I'm not!" Trip stared at the bathroom door incredulously. "Honey! I'd never admire anyone else's bum but yours!" Note to self, get large box of chocolates tomorrow even though I haven't done anything wrong.

"Make it the extra large box!"

Damn, I married a telepath.

10-Porthos makes a jump for the camera.

11-Malcolm and Hoshi are level phase pistols at the camera and smirk.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

Trip looked back at the bathroom door and marveled again at how much time Em could spend in there and look exactly the same coming out as going in. "Have you noticed something about Malcolm and Hoshi lately?"

"What do you mean?" Her tone was amused as if she knew something he didn't.

Knowing her sources of information she probably does. "Well...I'm not sure. It's like...never mind. I don't know what the hell I'm talking about."

"Okay."

12- Beautiful, sexy warp core.

13-Beautiful, sexy warp core readout

14-Engineering crew gathered around the beautiful sexy warp core

Em appeared in the doorway. "Will you stop saying that?"

Trip looked up at her confused. "Saying what?"

"Beautiful, sexy warp core."

"Hey, if you can think phase pistols are sexy then I can think the warp core is sexy."

Em smiled. "I think phase rifles are sexy. Phase pistols are just a tease." She came out to pick up a pair of pajamas and disappeared into the bathroom again.

15-Bridge crew gathered around captain's chair looking dignified

16-Bridge crew gathered around captain's chair. Except this time, Jon is sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes. Travis' feet stick up in the air as he does a handstand. Malcolm is dipping Hoshi and both smiling at the camera. Trip hangs from ceiling using anti-grav boots. T'Pol stands next to the captain's chair looking stoic as ever.

"I'm going to send this one to Admiral Forrest."

17-Trip gives the camera a startled look as he eats cereal.

He remembered Em had snatched the camera from him that morning.

18- T'Pol eats pecan pie oblivious to camera's presence in the darkened mess hall.

So that's why the pecan pie kept disappearing so fast! He'd thought Em was eating all of it. Then he remembered Em had gotten up in the middle of the night to get a snack yesterday. She must have taken the camera with her to prove it wasn't her.

19-Hoshi puts a finger to her lips as she shows off Jon's birthday cake. It's a large rectangular cake that's white with red trim. A picture of Enterprise sits in the middle with 'Happy Birthday Jon!' written on it.

20-Em, tangled up in streamers and balloon strings, looks annoyed at the camera.

21-Trip and Malcolm hold the Happy Birthday banner and look at Hoshi in exasperation as she motions with her arms.

"Still say we should have wrapped her up in it and stuffed her into the torpedo tubes."

22-Trip leads a surprised Jon into the mess hall. Crewmembers are cheering and clapping. T'Pol stands to the side with her hands behind her back observing. Hoshi holds the cake. Malcolm is looking over her shoulder, fingers lightly touching her waist for balance. Phlox leans towards Cutler to say something. Travis is clapping and laughing.

23-T'Pol stares at cake with a 'Do I really have to eat this?' look in her eyes. Jon is laughing at her. Trip just looks at the ceiling as if asking for patience. Phlox is still speaking to Cutler. Porthos jumps up excitedly as Travis holds a cheese cube out for him. In the background, Hoshi sits at a far table looking across the room towards the camera as she eats cake. Malcolm walks in her direction.

"You know Em, I think T'Pol would have gone into sugar shock if she'd eaten that cake," Trip said absently. That odd feeling he had about Malcolm and Hoshi was coming back. There was more to them than met the eye.

24-Jon holds up Porthos, snout smeared with cake and frosting. Trip, hands on his hips, argues with T'Pol. She stares back at him with an eyebrow raised. Now Phlox is holding Porthos who's happily snacking on his plate of cake. Crewmembers are everywhere eating and drinking. Through a small gap in the crowds Malcolm can be seen sitting next to Hoshi as she eats.

25-Navokovich is dancing on table for cheering female crewmembers. Trip holds his stomach and laughs. T'Pol stands with her mouth slightly open probably vowing never to come to a human birthday party again. Jon stands with a hand over his eyes as if he can't believe what he's seen. Phlox is off to one side taking notes with glee. Travis is dancing with his eyes closed missing the show. Cutler balances a cup on her nose, arms outstretched. Under one arm Hoshi and Malcolm can be seen, their faces a few inches apart as they stare into each other's eyes.

"Is anything wrong, dear?"

Trip looked up wide-eyed as Em voice traveled out of the bathroom. "How did you know?!"

"Because you made this odd squeaking noise." She said going back in.

"Not that! Look at them! You could set fires with the look they've got in their eyes! I knew there was something going on!" He looked up at the door to the bathroom. "You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!" Em's laughter echoed through their quarters. "Ohhh, there's going to be some serious retribution for withholding this kind of information."

"I look forward to it!"

26-Travis is dancing with Cutler. Phlox takes notes on his padd, an excited look on his face. T'Pol feeds Porthos cheese cubes. Jon is lifting cake to his mouth and Trip stands ready to smash it in his face. In the background various other crew members talking and eating. Malcolm and Hoshi are leaving the room. The slightly blurry forms of one crewmember chasing another with a piece of cake in her hand fill the foreground.

Trip's eyes narrowed as he took a closer look. Just a little bit of blur had caught the lower halves of Malcolm and Hoshi's bodies but he could swear the two were holding hands. Note to self: I need to get my eyes checked since I'm obviously blind!

27- Hoshi and Malcolm, their backs to the camera, walk down the corridor. They're close but not touching.

28- Leaves block most of the view but apparently Malcolm and Hoshi are in Hydroponics. From the way they're standing they're facing each other and Malcolm is leaning towards Hoshi.

29-This one had a slightly better view than the last picture. Malcolm has his hands on Hoshi's waist. One of her hands rests on his cheek and the other rests over his heart as they speak.

30-This one had a very clear view. Hoshi has her arms around Malcolm's neck and he has his hands wrapped around her waist as they kiss.

"Oh the fun I can have with this!"

"Are you sure you want to tease them?"

Trip looked up in confusion. "What do ya mean?"

"Sweetheart, he has access to weapons and he's my superior officer. If he decided to blow your ass out of a torpedo tube do you really think I'll be able to stop him?"

Trip's eyes went wide. "Aww, shit."

"Exactly."

31-The kiss has ended and the two are looking around Hydroponics curiously.

32-????

Trip turned the camera this way and that trying to make out the last picture. He could see someone's uniform...No make that two uniforms but the rest was still a jumble. "Em?!"

"Yes?" She poked her head out of the bathroom.

"What's this last picture?"

She walked to his chair and leaned over his shoulder to study the picture. "Oh, that's Hoshi and Malcolm chasing me down the hall when they caught me taking pictures of them in Hydroponics."


End file.
